


The New Marauders

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Dies, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

The last thing Fred Weasley remembered was the shudder of the castle walls as they crumbled. The terrified screams from children much too young to be fighting a war clouding the air, and a bright green flash of light. That was where everything had cut out. It was all white now, bright white walls that opened up to a blinding sky. He looked around, noticing that he was in the great Hall. At least it looked like the great Hall would if it had been painted white. 

He could see a figure coming towards him from the stage, as they drew closer he realized it was two people. Both of them had long ginger hair, both had bright blue eyes, they were identical in every way except their hair. One man had his tied back and the other let it hang loosely around his face. They looked familiar, Fred knew they were Weasley’s, knew they had to be his uncles, Molly’s brothers, who had been killed by death eaters during the first wizarding war.

“Freddy! Hello little nephew! I’m sure you don’t remember us, of course you wouldn’t. Too young when we died. I’m Gideon, this is Fabian.” He vaguely waved at the smiling man at his side, with the tied back hair. 

They stood on either side of him, both throwing their arms around him.

“Where am I? How are you here? ” Fred asked, looking around in confusion. He just wanted to get back to the battle, he knew his family would need help.

“Well, we’re here to take you….on” the twins looked at each other, clearly not expecting the confusion. 

“On? What’s "on” mean?“ The twins exchanged uneasy looks. How were they supposed to explain to their nephew that he was dead. 

"Oh… OH GOD’S! I’m dead? Oh, no. I’m dead” Fred choked on the last few words. His family, his friends, George! He didn’t was to leave them all. 

“How do I get back?” He looked at his uncles with desperate, pleading eyes. 

“I’m afraid you can’t, Freddy.” Fabian said. 

“You need to come with us, there are others who’d like to meet you.” Gideon said. 

Others? Fred thought to himself. Who could possibly want to meet him on the other side? Swallowing a lump in his throat, Fred silently followed his uncle's out of the great Hall and into the bright grounds of Hogwarts. The colors almost blinded him after the blankness of the great hall. 

Out here the trees and grass were bright green, the sky and the lake, blue. Beautiful wildflowers scattered here and there added pinks and purples to the mix. All in all, Fred reckoned he’d never seen the grounds look more inviting, even during the spring months.

As they walked further and further away from the school the landscape changed once again. Now it was all rolling hills and cloudless blue skies, a river was running peacefully through the scene, the water a bizarre shade of purple.

Up ahead he could see a large group of people, seemingly waiting for something. A bright flash of red hair had caught his eye and he stopped dead. Ginny could not be dead too, Harry would have never allowed it. How could she be here? As he drew closer, though, he realized it was not Ginny, but a woman with eyes so familiar he felt as though he was looking into Harry’s eyes. 

Suddenly, a long white beard was blocking his line of sight. He looked up into the bright sparkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, the man held his arms open, a smile on his face. 

“Fred Weasley, you extraordinary man, you.” Dumbledore said, pulling the boy into a hug. 

“Welcome to the beyond.” It always irked Fred, how cryptic his former headmaster was, but he couldn’t help the joy he felt at seeing the man again. Somehow he could could calm Fred’s nerves just by his mere presence. 

“Hello, Professor. It’s good to see you again.” Fred said as he released the hug. 

“Come, Mr. Weasley. There are others who would like to meet you.” Dumbledore twinkled at him.

Dumbledore steered him around to face four smiling faces, two he knew very well, having fought alongside them, and the two others he did not know at all. Though he had an idea of who they were. 

The striking green eyes of the woman and the intense resemblance of the man, Fred knew these were Harry’s parents. 

“Fred, It’s so nice to finally meet you! Although it’s upsetting that you’re here so soon. I’m Lily Potter and this is James, as I’m sure you’ve figured out.” She said. 

Fred smiled at the both of them, It wasn’t fair that he should meet Harry’s parents before the poor boy could. 

“Hello, Freddy. I’m a huge fan of your work.” James said with a smile. Sirius and Remus laughed and clapped him on the back. 

“Just in time, Foxglove. We’re in need of a fourth Marauder, what do you think Prongs? He’s as good a fit as any.” Sirius said. 

“They’re not ready for us, I daresay, Padfoot.” Remus chuckled. 

“Right you are, Moony.” James laughed.

“Moony? Padfoot? Prongs? You’re the Marauders? The creator’s of the Marauders Map?” Fred was in shock! 

All along the Marauders had been right under his nose. He was disappointed at the waste of pure potential. The amount of pranks he could have pulled, if only he had known. But, Fred was home now, with people who had been watching him for years. With his uncles and his former headmaster. Though he would miss his family, George especially, He could not help but be excited for what was to come. The “Beyond” was not ready for Moony, Foxglove, Padfoot and Prongs.


End file.
